


friday night bites

by type1writer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type1writer/pseuds/type1writer
Summary: Forks meets Silas in this Twilight/ Carmilla AU.





	friday night bites

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I was thinking about that one scene in Twilight were Bella gets bitten by that one dude with the gross looking hair (James I think?) and Edward has to suck the venom out of her arm or something like that. Enjoy!!

** Laura  **

Laura took two steps forward and placed her shaking hand on the door handle. She looked up at the familiar and now decrepit sign of the old ballet studio she used to dance at when she was a toddler and breathed in deeply. Her heart was pounding as she pushed the door in, the conversation from earlier replaying in her mind.

**

Laura had been sitting at her kitchen table, anxiously checking her phone. Carmilla had left silently two days prior in the middle of the night, and had not returned since. They were fine-well Laura had _thought_ they were fine anyway. But Carm had packed everything up, leaving Laura like…well, like she had never been there to begin with. All traces of her were gone. So there she sat, willing Carmilla to appear. Suddenly, her phone had rung, and Laura jumped up and rushed to answer it, not bothering to check the caller ID.

“Hello?” she had breathed out.

“Laura!” her dad’s voice said on the other end, sounding frantic.

“Dad? Dad where are you-” Laura was cut off by a familiar voice.

“Hello Ms. Hollis. We will be waiting for you at the abandoned ballet studio. Hurry darling, your father is waiting.” There was a click, and suddenly the phone slipped out of Laura’s hand. She felt like she couldn’t breathe as she put her palm against the wall to steady herself. Her father was in danger and she had to save him. She took a deep breath and got in her small truck, starting it quickly and speeding down the road.

**

Now she took a hesitant step forwards, and froze. “Laura!” She heard her father’s voice float around the room. She frantically started running towards the source of the noise, her heart beating as she anxiously searched the empty room in front of her. Her father repeated her name, and she discovered the voice to be hidden behind a set of double doors. She threw the doors open and fell to her knees. There, seated on a small chair, was a TV. On that TV was a home video, the same one looping over and over. Laura sat on her knees, her eyes glued to the home video that she knew so well. A small, 6-year-old girl twirled around and around until she fell over, giggling. Her father came into the frame and frantically shouted her name, helping her up. The video suddenly turned off, and Laura felt a presence behind her.

She whirled around and came face-to-face with Carmilla’s mother, Lilita Morgan, the one person who wanted her dead from the minute Laura met Carm. Laura swallowed, and stood up on shaky legs. Lilita took a step forwards and clasped her hand around Laura’s neck, lifting her small body off the ground. Laura’s hands went to claw Lilita’s wrist, trying desperately to get the vampire to loosen her grip.

“What a weak human,” Lilita purred, “I don’t know what my poor daughter saw in you.” Laura’s heart tightened at the mention of Carm. She never got the chance to tell Carmilla how important she was to her, and now Laura was going to die and she would never see her face again. Without warning, Lilita threw Laura across the room like a rag doll, her body landing on the hardwood floor with a loud thud. Laura’s hand went to gently touch her throat while gasping for air. She looked up, searching in the hazy darkness for Lilita.

Coughing, her eyes tried to adjust to the light to seek the older vampire out, but she could not see her anywhere. It was not until a swift kick was delivered to Laura’s ribs that she knew where Lilita was. Laura gasped and curled into a ball, crying out in pain. Lilita grabbed Laura’s arm and closed her eyes, bringing her nose to Laura’s wrist.

“Mmm, you smell so…delicious.” Lilita whispered, smirking at the trembling girl. Laura shifted so she could see the vampire, and screamed when Lilita bit down on the inner flesh of Laura’s wrist.

As Lilita fed on Laura’s wrist, all Laura could think about was Carmilla. Her beautiful Carmilla and the life that they had planned together, now all gone. As Laura’s vision faded, so did the picture of Carmilla in her mind. She desperately tried to grasp the image, but she found herself fading quickly. She heard a yell and felt someone shake her, but there was a light in the distance and she could feel her body start to give up.

** Carmilla  **

Carmilla anxiously stood with Laf and Perry, desperately calling Laura over and over. After Laf and Perry heard that Carmilla left Laura, they went to check on Laura and realized she was missing. They both had horrible feelings about the entire situation, and Laf immediately contacted Carmilla, demanding she come and help them. Laf was angry-rightfully so-and Perry tried to calm them down, but Laf fully blamed Carmilla for Laura’s disappearance.

After all, Carmilla had promised to take care of their friend, but the second she got scared, she split town. After hours of searching libraries and coffee shops around the area, the gang had come up empty handed. Carmilla decided to try the last thing she could think of; using her spidey-senses to trace Laura’s scent. She would have done this sooner, except for the sole fact that she knew she could possibly lose her cool.

Carmilla had spent years building up a wall to not attack the first thing that had a beating heart and a good blood scent, but with Laura it was different. Her blood taunted Carmilla at first, but as Carm fell deeper and deeper in love with the fair-haired girl, it was easier to ignore the smell. Carm closed her eyes, and concentrated on Laura’s scent. She opened her eyes and started to run, not even bothering to look to see if the dimwits were following her. After a while, the scent trail led her to an abandoned ballet studio. She kicked the door down, with Laf and Perry at her heels. When she walked into the building, the strong smell of blood-Laura’s blood-washed over her. She saw her mother crouched on the floor, Laura’s wrist pressed to her mouth.

“Step away from her. Now.” Carmilla commanded, feeling all the anger towards her mother bubble to the surface. For centuries, her mother had sent her to destroy, to kill, to murder, and quite frankly she was sick of it. She was sick of falling in love only to have her mother end the life of whatever girl Carm was with at the time. After Ell, a piece of her broke and never healed, but that same piece was mended once she fell for Laura. She would not let her mother harm anyone else.

Her mother looked up at her, dropping Laura’s arm. Carmilla flinched when Laura’s arm dropped with a sickening thud. Lilita stood tall, wearing a smirk as well as smears of red blood. Carmilla growled low in her throat, completely fueled by her anger. She stalked towards her mother, baring her fangs and making threats in her mother tongue. Although her mother stood tall, Carmilla could see a spark of fear in her eyes.

“Goodbye my darling.” Lilita whispered, licking her lips and disappearing into thin air. Carmilla felt all of the energy drain out of her as her mother got away. She turned towards Laura and watched as Perry and Laf tried to shake her awake. Carmilla’s body reacted before her mind could catch up, and she ran towards the three of them yelling at Laf and Perry to move. Startled, the two moved to the side as Carmilla dropped to her knees beside her girlfriend. Carmilla shook Laura repeatedly, tears leaking down her face.

“Laura! Laura please. Please wake up, please I-I can’t do this without you please! I’m so sorry I left! I was scared of- I was scared and now you-you’re…please Laura please!” As Carmilla shook her girlfriend and pleaded with her to wake up, an idea began forming in her head. Perry spoke her thoughts aloud as she thought them.

“Carmilla, can’t you…isn’t there a way to get the poison out?” Perry gently said, gripping onto Laf’s hand like it was her lifeline. Carmilla nodded once, and picked up Laura’s arm gently.

She turned to Laf and said, “If-if I can’t stop…you have to make me stop.” Laf realized what she meant and nodded their head. Carmilla closed her eyes and steadied her thoughts, aware she only had so much time to save Laura. She gently bit down on the inner flesh of Laura’s wrist, and began extracting the venom with her mouth. Carmilla could taste the bitter taste of venom, and concentrated on getting Laura’s blood to taste normal.

After a few minutes, she could taste the smooth coppery taste of Laura’s blood. She tried fighting the animal inside of her, but she found that she couldn’t stop. Laura’s body was becoming colder with each passing second, but her blood tasted too sweet, too…wonderful, to stop. I’m sorry Laura, I’m so sorry. Before Carmilla even knew what was happening, Laf had shoved her body to the side, holding a lighter to Carmilla’s face. She laid there, completely numb, cursing her vampirical existence.

+

After Laura had been admitted to the local hospital (Perry had called in a car accident that never happened, and chalked Laura’s wrist injury up to the glass window shattering and cutting her), Carmilla had stayed in her room, curled up in a chair, talking to Laura like she could hear her. She just kept apologizing repeatedly like an incredibly broken record. “I’m so sorry Laura. I tried to stop I-I promise I tried to. It was so hard and I couldn’t…I couldn’t stop…” Carmilla whispered lowly, anguish in her face.

“I-It’s okay. I’m…alive aren’t I?” A weak voice mumbled out. Carm’s head shot up and she dashed across the room, clinging to the side of Laura’s bed. Laura was smiling lopsided at Carmilla, groaning from the unfamiliar bruising on her body.

“You’re okay oh my…I thought-I thought I lost you. Laura I’m so sorry I-I’m never going to leave your side again, I’m never going to let you out of my sight again.” Carmilla buried her face in Laura’s hair, sniffing and hugging her body to her. Laura weakly reached up to wipe a tear off of Carmilla’s face. “Carmilla, I-I love you so much.” Carm just smiled and reached down to kiss Laura’s nose. “I love you too, creampuff.”


End file.
